


罐头耶稣

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 又写了邪教故事
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 2





	罐头耶稣

这个故事，并不是发生在马槽里的，然而总归是某处与马槽气味相类的地方。一块偏僻的开发区，修建中的铁路，许多无人居住的毛坯连栋别墅。偶尔可以看见几位戴安全帽的装修工人。故事发生在其中一栋的顶层小阁楼里，午后橘黄色的日光斜斜地照进了朝南的老虎窗。据说当时房间里摆着许多落灰的罐头和药草，由于具判昇在叙述的时候自己也忘了那些东西到底是什么——毕竟他也是从别人那里听来的——所以郑泰成只能勉强地、从或许缘于影视作品的记忆碎片里剪贴了一点画面拼凑了上去。大概是七月份，正值亚热带地区日头毒辣，气温日日攀高，物业人员从窗外嗅到了臭气，于是在别墅里发现了一具中年男人的尸体——也即后来被定性为邪教徒的那具尸体。尸体死状骇人，检定结果说像是活活吓死的。同邪教徒一起被发现的还有一具埋在花园里的高度腐烂的女尸，七八岁小姑娘的手脚至今不知所踪，不过总算是解了一桩积压了月余的失踪案。  
他们就是在那里发现那个罐头的。圆柱状的透明罐头，仿佛是脚下那堆东倒西歪的小物事原封不动地放大了数十倍。罐头里面盛着大约一半的水，或者说盛着一种外观与一氧化二氢极其相似的透明液体，总之使得在场的一位警官十分顺畅地联想到了鱼缸，并大声地推断了出来。“不过里面养的肯定不是鱼，”另一位警官指指一只泡着死蝙蝠的小罐头说，“谁知道是什么……”这时他们听见了一阵乒乒乓乓的动静。起初几位警官以为响动是老鼠或者某些体型更大的流浪动物弄出来的，因而并未加以理会，只是在原地犯着愁，苦恼着如何处理这摊巨量的邪教证物。  
罐头，具判昇之所以绘声绘色地大加描述它的模样，是因为它在这个故事里充当了一种类似于玛丽亚倒梨形的子宫一样的角色。耶稣就是在这个地方省去了凡人所必需的结合受精而降生的。不过无机体的玻璃玛丽亚无法为圣启的儿子泌出乳汁和爱。他们最终循声摸到厨房、找到了黑头发亚洲脸的耶稣的时候，他正捧着一只铁盘子吮着生牛肉上流出的血。只有一件大码的白色T恤穿在了他身上，勉强可供蔽体，然而稚弱的阳性象征还是从T恤下摆垂了出来。黑头发蓬松鬈曲，皮肤光滑且白，使得他比起牧羊人更像是一只羔羊。  
“万幸是夏天，”具判昇摆出大松一口气的神情，夹走了最后一片烤五花，“所以气味很快就传出去被人发现了，不然他可能会饿死在里面。”  
“邪教徒的笔记怎么样了？有解读出什么线索吗？”  
“没，很难说那堆鬼画符究竟有什么现实意义。”  
“如果我是杀人犯，”郑泰成用吸管搅着杯里的饮料，“一定不会留下笔记这种东西。”  
“你算了吧，”具判昇说，“星现呢？不带他出来玩玩吗？”  
“昨天晚上吃炸鸡吃坏了肚子，”郑泰成说起这事来咬牙切齿，“所以我让他今天自己做东西吃。”  
“给他带点好吃的回去，”具判昇擦擦嘴巴说，“边上有好多卖小吃的地方。”  
郑泰成妥协地想，假使方星现吃自己做的饭没吃饱，多半半夜还要爬起来四处找夜宵吃——而一般做夜宵的肯定是郑泰成本人。  
于是他点点头，在告别了好友之后，去隔壁的日料摊打包了一份章鱼烧。  
吃饭的商区离住宅区并不太远，处于一种开车尴尬而步行又稍嫌繁琐的距离。出于饭后好歹要多运动运动的考量，郑泰成沿着人行道一直慢慢地走下去了。期间他有些担心章鱼烧会不会变软变凉，于是尽量小心地提着外带盒子。接近小区门口的时候方星现给他发了条短信：“哥？吃好了吗？想喝饮料了帮我带点回来吧。”郑泰成只好又绕回超市买了两瓶900毫升装的宝矿力。反正方星现最近净知道喝这款——郑泰成左尝右尝都没明白好喝在哪里。  
客厅的灯是关着的。郑泰成到家的第一桩事便成了开灯。他搁下袋子，把饮料丢进冷藏里，然后怎么也没能在书房找到某个本该在乖乖做功课的身影。电脑边上没有，所以不是在偷偷打游戏。新买的游戏机也在客厅放得好好的。最后还是在方星现的卧室里找到了一团鼓鼓囊囊的被窝。郑泰成的脚步顿在了门口。“吵醒你了吗？”他压低了自己的声音，而后那种声线变得就好像是贴在耳朵边悄悄发出的，“怎么这么早就睡了？”  
“累了。”被窝里隆起来的东西非常小声地说。  
“给你带了吃的，还有饮料也买好了。”郑泰成说，“如果你要睡我就吃掉了。”  
“我要吃。”方星现立马掀开被子说。  
“作业写完了？”  
“还没……”  
郑泰成瞥见方星现屏幕犹亮着的手机从被子的一角跌下来落在床单上，最终还是把“吃完了就去写”这句话咽进了肚子里。  
我们故事中的耶稣，黑头发亚洲脸的耶稣，仍旧套着件宽宽垮垮的T恤，趿着人字拖从房里走了出来，并从他代行约瑟夫名义的监护人手中接过了一双筷子。然后，他坐在桌边，满不在乎地，就像他当初在佩枪的警官们面前也肆无忌惮地啜饮牛血一样，大快朵颐了起来。


End file.
